I'm looking for someone
by Kelsilina
Summary: Jude’s been dating Ben for 3 months yet she can’t help but fall for Tommy. Will Jude and Tommy admit their feelings for each other and what happens when Jude finds herself with no home will she move In with Ben or will an offer come from an unlikely sourc
1. Chapter 1

Takes place 6 months after Jude wins Instant Star however she was 16 when she won Instant Star and instead of everything with shay happening on her 16th it happened on her 17th

Takes place 6 months after Jude wins Instant Star however she was 16 when she won Instant Star and instead of everything with shay happening on her 16th it happened on her 17th. Darius brought G-Major after Jude's 17 when Georgia decided to sell and move to NYC. Jude's been dating Ben for 3 months yet she can't help but fall for Tommy. Will Jude and Tommy admit their feelings for each other and what happens when Jude finds herself with no home will she move In with Ben or will an offer come from an unlikely source. Jommy.

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or any of the characters. Except Ben and Paula both characters I created. Thanks.

* * *

She looks up from the page and her eyes meet with his. How is she supposed to breathe when he looks at her like that? Another song sang and done, another song about him that is. She pulls her gaze away. It's not fair he isn't hers to look at like that. When she looks up again her view of Tommy has been replaced by the sight of her boyfriend Ben coming towards her. She sighs and climbs down from the stool she was previously situated on. She walks up to Ben and he kisses her. She pulls back.

"Hey," she greets Ben with a smile mean while wondering why she feels nothing when her boyfriend of two years kisses her yet her breath catches every time her eyes lay on Tommy.

"Hey, I thought you might want to go get some lunch," Ben says making it seem more like a statement than a question.

"Uh we're recording my new song; I was just going to grab something here," Jude says. Tommy's voice breaks through on the speaker. "We've still got a lot of work to do D wants the song by the end of the day and it needs some work, You've got 10 minutes for lunch." With that said he turns and walks out of the studio and towards the hospitality area. Jude turns and looks at Ben.

"It's going to be a long day why don't you take Paula out," Jude says to Ben as Paula walks into the studio.

"Okay I heard my name. Take me where?" Paula asks.

"I was just saying Ben should take you out to lunch since I can't go," Jude says. Paula is the new advertising executive that Darius hired when he brought G-Major. Ben and Paula have become really good friends over the past couple weeks and lately they're been spending a lot of time together. While Jude should be jealous she isn't it means that Ben isn't around to see the way she looks at Tommy and in her eyes that is a very good thing.

"Okay," Paula says. "Come on Ben I've got the afternoon off." She steers him towards the door.

"Okay, bye Jude," he says as Paula pulls him through the door and towards the entrance. Jude laughs happy to get him out of the studio she often feels like he is intruding here. This is her and Tommy's place and having him here just reminds her of the truth and that is that she is with Ben not Tommy.

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter please review and let me know what you think. Any help is appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place 6 months after Jude wins Instant Star however she was 16 when she won Instant Star and instead of everything with shay happening on her 16th it happened on her 17th

Firstly I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my first fan fiction. Just to let you know I made a mistake in the first chapter and put boyfriend of two years however Jude and Ben have only been together for 6 months not two years. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or the characters.

Jude walks out into the hospitality area. She walks up behind Tommy who's got his head in the fridge.

"So, what's for lunch Quincy?" she asks standing beside the fridge and Tommy. Tommy's head shoot's up and hits the top of the fridge.

"Oww!" he exclaims. "What are you doing here?" he asks Jude curiously after rubbing his head for a minute. A smirk plays on Jude's face.

"Working, did you hit your head really hard or something we were in the studio five minutes ago," she says a full out smirk covering her face now.

"No, I didn't hit my head that hard. I just thought you were going out with what's his name," Tommy says turning back to the fridge. Jude sighs inwardly maybe she didn't love Ben but he was still a good guy and it bothered her when Tommy acted like he didn't remember Ben's name. For some reason it makes her think he doesn't care about her that way; the way that Jude would give anything to have him feel.

"His name's Ben, remember. And you told me I only had 10 minutes for lunch I didn't have enough time to go out." Tommy pulls his head out of the fridge and gives her a confused look.

"You mean you actually listened to me for once?" he says smirking back at Jude.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny Tommy," Jude says hitting him playfully on the arm. He laughs and pulls some food out of the fridge. He picks up two plates off the bench and the two drinks he pulled out of the fridge and hands Jude one of each.

"If you thought I was going out for lunch Quincy why did you make me a sandwich?" she asks smiling at Tommy.

"Actually it's for Kwest I was going to ask you to take it to him," he manages to say this with a straight face all the while knowing it's not true. In fact none of it was Darius didn't give him specific orders to have a song finished by the end of the day. Tommy just didn't like to see Jude hanging out with that idiot Ben. Tommy had seen the way that Ben had been hanging out more with Paula lately than Jude. And he thought the guy was an idiot who wouldn't spend every second that they could with Jude. If Jude was his he wouldn't ever let her out of his sight. Back to the present Tommy stops halfway back to the studio turning to look at Jude. She is standing there with a frown on her face.

"Are you coming girl?" Tommy asks using his nickname for her. She walks towards Tommy until their chests are almost touching. Then she picks up the sandwich on her plate and takes a big bite of it.

"Hmm… it's mine now," she says and walks past him and back into studio A. A grin spreads on Tommy's face, that's his girl always ready for a fight.

The two of them sit in the chairs in front of the soundboard and eat their food when they're done Tommy stands up and grabs their plates. He goes and puts them out on the bench in hospitality.

"Get up girl there is lots of work to be done," Tommy says to Jude. She reaches up a hand and he pulls her up off the seat, gently pushing her towards to the door to the recording booth.

"Tommy, why did you tell Darius we would have this song by the end of the day we haven't even started to record it yet?" Jude asks looking pointedly at Tommy.

"It doesn't have to be perfect just a rough copy so we can show Darius that we have something." Tommy looks at Jude but not in the eye.

"Okay," she says reluctantly dropping the subject.

"'Is It You' Take One," Tommy speaks into the microphone and Jude slowly starts to play the guitar thinking of Tommy and letting the song flow out of her he was her inspiration for this song as well as many others.

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend  
Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to  
I'm looking for someone who won't pretend  
Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you_

And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,  
Someone who can keep me real and who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Wants to share, shows he cares  
Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me? (Could you be?)  
Could you be the one I need?

I'm looking for someone to share my pain (Uh)  
Someone who I can run to, who would stay with me when it rains  
Someone who I can cry with trough the night  
Someone who I can trust who's heart is right  
And I'm looking for someone  


She looks Tommy straight in the eye willing him to realize that the song is about him. She thinks about the night of her 17th standing in the rain with Tommy. He came after her tried to look after her and comfort her. Sure it ended up being her worst birthday ever. She felt all the things that she felt for Tommy flow out of her through this song. Please let Tommy know that it's about him she willed to god.

_  
And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,  
Someone who can keep me real and who knows the way  
The way I like to have it my way  
And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Want to share, shows he cares  
Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for_

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be this one I need?

Someone who won't take for granted  
How much I care (How much I care)  
And appreciates that I'm there  
Someone who listens  
And someone I can call who isn't afraid of love to share

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? Is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for  
Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Jude's song has finished yet Tommy can't move he sits there mesmerized looking at Jude at the beautiful woman she is. He would give anything to have that song be about him. But he knows the truth its about that loser Ben. What is Jude doing with that idiot anyway? Tommy finally comes out of his trance.

"Great take Jude, Let's do it one more time," they didn't need to of course she had gotten it in one take Tommy just wanted to hear Jude sing to him again even if it wasn't about him at least he could pretend. Just for a little while and then he would gladly get back to reality so long as he had the memory of her singing to him he could handle the song not being about him.

Jude smiles she is more than happy to sing again she cherishes these moments with Tommy they are what get her through the day. She strums the chords on her Gibson and starts to play again.

Okay so that's chapter 2 please let me know what you think. Btw the song is 'is it you' by Cassie I do not own the song. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so chapter three is here some drama unfolds

Okay so chapter three is here some drama unfolds. Thanks to every one who has reviewed. Please enjoy and let me know what you think even bad response is helpful. Thanks.

After a long day of recording Tommy finally told Jude to go home and get some sleep.

"What about D I thought he wanted the song today?" she asks confused.

Tommy has a sheepish look on his face.  
"It can wait until tomorrow you look exhausted I'll stay here and work on it now go before I change my mind," he says looking at Jude.

"Okay," she says getting up and heading toward the door taking her guitar in its case with her. "Bye Tommy," she walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Jude bright and early 8am," he watches her walk away and feels the sadness seep in; the one that accompanies him every time that girl isn't by his side.

Jude walks through her front door and stumbles on a pile of empty boxes. She looks around her what are they doing here she wonders after seeing the boxes she just tripped over.

"Mom!" she calls out into the apparently empty house. Viv Jude's mom comes pounding down the stairs.

"Jude you're home," she says surprised.

"Yeah we finished recording so Tommy let me come home early. What's with the boxes mom?" Jude asks noticing her mother's obvious discomfort.

"Jude honey we need to talk, it's been three months now since your dad moved out and I'm starting to move on as you know," Viv and Jude walk over to the couch and sit down. "This house is just too big for me these days with your father gone and Sadie in Italy studying for a year."

"Mom where are you going with this what's with the boxes?" Jude asks anxiously sensing something bad is coming.

"Well honey Don asked me to move with him, to New York. I've decided to go I'm selling the house we leave in two days," Viv says fast as though thinking its better to rip the band-aid off.

"What? But mom we can't move what about when Sadie comes back and what about me I have a three year contract with G-Major you think they're just going to let me out of it 'coz you've decided to move us?" Jude asks her eyes filled with disbelief but nothing could have prepared her for what was coming next.

"Well Jude I didn't mean us as in you and I. Your not coming it's just Don and me. I figured you'd be happy to get your own place and stay here."

Jude looks at her mother for a second before grabbing her stuff and walking back out through the door. She went to the only place she had left to the only person she had left. She knew Tommy was still at the studio working on the song and as it was almost 8.30 she figured that he would be the only one still there. She crashed through the door to studio A startling Tommy before walking straight past him and into the sound booth. She slammed the door and when it was closed she looked at Tommy and screamed letting all her frustration and anger out. Tommy seeing this shot out of his chair and into the sound booth already asking Jude what was going on.

"My mom she taking off with some guy she hasn't even known two months!" she screams then kicks the wall. "She's selling my house Tommy," tears slip from Jude's eyes down her cheeks. She falls to her knees and sits on the floor staring at the ground. Tommy sits down beside her and takes her into his arms.

"Shh it's okay girl," he whispers into her hair seeing her like this kills him.

"She said she didn't want me to come," she whispers before she's overcome with sobs. Tommy pulls her closer to him and rocks her back and forth soothing her pain. After 10 minutes on sitting like this Jude's sobs subsided.

"What am I going to do Tommy?" she asks looking up at him. She stands up and starts to pace. "I can't stay with Jamie his grandmother would freak. Sadie's in Italy for the year. I guess I could stay with Ben…" her voice trails off she doesn't want to stay with Ben it would probably just make him get more attached and she could handle that. Tommy's nostrils flared at that suggestion he didn't want Jude living under the same roof with that loser. Suddenly a thought comes to him and before he can stop himself and think of all the reasons that it would be bad he blurts it out.

"Stay with me Jude…" Jude spins around and stares at him. What?

…….

Okay so that was chapter three once again response is greatly appreciated please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so chapter three is here some drama unfolds

Okay chapter four is here before you start reading though does anyone know when season four of instant star is coming to New Zealand or more specifically Ashburton coz I am dying to see it. Okay then I'll let you read enjoy and please place feedback. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or the characters.

"What?" Jude asks surprised her pulse beating rapidly.

"Move in with me," he repeats.

"I can't move in with you," she says quickly her hearts beating so fast she can practically hear it.

"Why not, Jude? My house is huge and I'm never home I'm always here," with you, he adds silently. He knew very well that if Jude was at his house all the time he would never leave. "Come on just say yes," he gives her his puppy dog look the one he knows she can't resist.

"Okay," she says quickly before they both change their minds and realize that it's a bad idea.

"Okay," he repeats unable to keep the grin from spreading across his face. She said yes. "I'll come over tonight after I've finished mixing to help you move your stuff," he said. He thought that if they do it tonight then she won't have a chance to change her mind.

"Okay I'll go home and pack, what time will you be done here?" she asks.

"About ten," he says thinking over how long it will take to finish the song he didn't have much to do and it wouldn't take long.

"Okay I'll see you then," she walks out the door biting her lip. She knows this is a bad idea but she doesn't care. Living with Tommy it's like a dream come true.

Jude has just finished shoving the last of her clothes in a suitcase when the door bell rings.

"I'll get it," she calls out running down the stairs. She opens the door her face flushed.

"Hey Jude," Tommy stands there looking perfect.

"Hey Tommy," Jude replies. "My stuffs all ready, it's up in my room." Jude takes Tommy up to her room. They grab her suitcases or more specifically Tommy carries her three suitcases and she carries her school bag and guitar case.

"Why am I doing all the heavy lifting girl, it's your stuff?" Tommy asks carrying two of her suitcases down the stairs.

"'Coz I'm the girl and you're the guy. Guy does the heavy lifting. Everyone knows that," Jude says watching Tommy with a smile he is so cute when he's struggling. They put Jude's bags in the car and then hop in themselves. The ride to Tommy's house only took about 10 minutes. Jude started to regret her decision the second they pulled into Tommy's neighborhood. It was a flash neighborhood the part of town where all the rich stuck up people live and the houses where huge. Only one of the houses caught her eye however the one right at the end of the cul-de-sac. At the end of a long drive way fenced off my trees and a beautiful garden was a huge four storied white house. The house had a light blue front door and a large walk around veranda around the second story with a set of French door opening out onto the deck. Jude pulled her gaze away from the magnificent house in front of her and looked around wondering which house was Tommy's.

"Which house is yours Tommy?" Jude asks him.

"Our house is the one right at the end of the street," Tommy says liking the way 'our house' sounds. Jude spins her head around to look at Tommy and then stares at the beautiful white house in front of her.

"That's your house?" Jude asks bewildered. That's where I'm going to be living she asks silently.

"Yep that's where we live," Tommy says answering Jude's unasked question.

"Tommy how many people live there?" Jude asks still stunned.

"Just me and now you," Tommy loves the way that sounds he still can't believe that he's going be living with Jude. He can't believe she's going to be there when he wakes up and when he goes to sleep. He can't believe that he gets to see her whenever he wants without having to make up an excuse.

"Wow you don't do things halfway. Do you Quincy?" Jude asks pulling Tommy out of his thoughts.

"What can I say I liked the house," he says looking over at Jude she looks mesmerized over the house kind of like he was when he first saw it. Tommy pulls up the long driveway and parks at the back of the house. They climb out of the car and start towards the front door Tommy carrying Jude's suitcases. Tommy pulls out a key and unlocks the front door when they get inside Jude catches her breath the inside is just as beautiful as the outside. Before she can comment on the house she yawns. By this time it's about eleven thirty.

"Come on I'll show you to your room, you must be tired you've had a long day I'll show you around tomorrow," Tommy says making his way up the stairs in front of them.

"Okay," Jude says anxious to see her room. They stop on the second floor and Tommy walks halfway down the hallway before stopping and opening a door to their left. Tommy walks in and Jude follows close behind. The room is huge with a large king size bed facing out along the back wall a set of draws a floor length mirror and to the right she saw a pair of large French doors which she guessed opened to the veranda along the outside of the house. Three of the walls were a light blue color but the one at the back of the room was emerald green. It's perfect, Jude thinks to herself. Tommy's looking at her waiting for her reaction, he wanted to put her in a room closer to his but he thought she would love this room more so chose this one for her.

"It's great Tommy really," Jude says turning to Tommy while yawning again.

"I'll leave you to get settled," he says turning back towards the door but she stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Thank you Tommy, really," she says looking in Tommy's eyes getting caught up by the deep blueness of them.

"Goodnight Jude," Tommy says with a smile knowing that he'll be able to see her the minute she gets up.

"Night Tommy," she says letting go of his arm. Tommy walks out her bedroom door and closes it behind him. A grin breaks out on Jude's face. She looks around the room before taking a deep breath and whispering, "Yep, feels like home."

Hope you enjoyed please review more coming soon. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry bit of a short update but will have longer one tomorrow promise

Hey guys sorry bit of a short update but will have longer one tomorrow promise. Please enjoy and review.

Jude lay in her new bed restless. She looks over at the clock. Arg… 3 o'clock and she still can't get to sleep. She rolls over and puts a pillow over her head. But it's no use she can't block out the thoughts. The one's telling her that Tommy is sleeping just down the hall. All she had to do was walk down the hall and round the corner and she would be outside his room. Tommy lay in bed thinking of Jude. He loved that she was living with him now but wasn't sure if he could control himself knowing she was practically next door to him. While he lay there thinking about her Jude got up out of bed and decided to look around the house. She crept past Tommy's door and down the stairs. She went in the direction of the kitchen. She only knew where it was because she caught a glimpse of it when she came through the front door yesterday. She walks through the door and smiles. While she isn't a big fan of kitchens in general, the girl burns water for god's sake. She instantly fell in love with this one. The walls were white but everything else was silver except the metallic green bench top and cupboards. Damn Tommy had a good interior designer. The outside of the house ain't too bad either. She walks through the kitchen and into the dining room. She was a little surprised when she saw a long wooden table sitting in the middle of the room with enough seats circling it for 12 guests. What did Tommy need a big table for he's the only one who lives here, she thinks to herself while walking around the room. The room was painted a deep red colour. She went through another three rooms one was a guest room the other two were a bathroom and a living area. When she saw the bathroom Jude thought she had died and gone to heaven. It was perfect all white, again with the white, a huge shower, Jacuzzi and sink and a door to her left opened to the toilet. Jude then moved upstairs but not wanting to wake Tommy continued up the stairs to the third floor. She laughed out loud. Yep this was Tommy's house all right. Tommy sat up in bed hearing someone moving around walking up the stairs. He quickly got up out of bed. He walked over to the staircase. He wasn't sure if she went upstairs or downstairs. Then he heard her laugh and he smiled like he always did when she laughed. He went up the stairs and towards the third floor. He stood at the top of the stairs and caught his breath she was beautiful. Her long red hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail at the back of her head. She's only wearing a black singlet top and striped boxer shorts. Jude walks around the room laughing looking at all the games. And the flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall.

"What's so funny?" she heard a voice ask behind her she jumped and spun around.

"Tommy, god!" You scared me," she said to him. She him up and down then turned around when she felt a blush cover her face. He was only wearing blue pyjama bottoms and no top. His hair was mussed from sleep or lack of it. She couldn't help but think he looked cute what girl could.

"Sorry Girl," he said to Jude walking into the games room.

To be continued…

Next time find out what Tommy and Jude did on their first night alone in the house. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's okay," she says turning back around and looking at the room again

Hey guys I love this chapter please enjoy and let me know what you think pleasssseeee….

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or the characters.

"It's okay," she says turning back around and looking at the room again.

"You like it?" he asks her.

"Well I definitely believe that you live here," she says turning back to look at him the smile on his face grows larger.

"This isn't even my favourite room," he says.

"You mean there's more Quincy?" she asks smiling back at him. "What more **could** there possibly be?"

"Come on," he says grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. She follows willingly. When they reach the top of the stairs and walk through into the room on the forth floor Jude's mouth drops open. Oh My God! She thinks to herself. The room at the top of the stairs contains every type and every year of guitar imaginable. Further off near the corner to the right was a white grand piano. Through the door to Jude's left was a large studio complete with sound booth and instruments.

"Now this is my favourite room," Tommy says looking at Jude waiting for her reaction.

"Un-freaking believable, Quincy. This is awesome," these are the first words out of her mouth. Tommy laughs happily. Jude walks up to all the guitars noting the brand and the year of them. She then walks over to the piano and sits down on the stool. She runs her fingers along the keys before positioning her hands and hitting a few keys and playing a tune. Tommy walks over and sits down next to her at the piano. He immediately recognises the tune as being an instrumental version of 'is it you'. As she reaches the chorus she begins to sing.

_Is it you is it you maybe you're the one_

_I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me? _

_Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you is it you maybe you're the one _

_I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me? _

_Could you be the one I need?_

She takes her hands off the keys and looks at Tommy. He stands up and goes around to her side of the stool. He grabs her hand and pulls her up.

"Come on girl. There's more," he pulls her behind him.

"More," she asks excitedly. "Jesus Quincy what more could there be?" she follows him down three flights of stairs to the ground floor. They walk through to the living room. When they get to the set of French doors Tommy stops bends down and flicks a switch in the wall. He then turns to Jude.

"Close your eyes," he says turning back to the doors grabbing the door handle before checking that Jude had her eyes closed.

"just do it girl," he says seeing her staring at him like he's insane. She puts her hands over her eyes and Tommy opens the door. He helps her down a few steps and then tells her she can open her eyes. As she opens her eyes she gasps it's the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Before her stood a huge swimming pool lit up by blue lights under the water just before the end of the pool the pool dropped a few feet in a waterfall before the water trailed into the hot pool attached at the other end. The pool was surrounded by trees and a beautiful garden. The trees had fairy light twirled through them creating a romantic lighting above in the sky the moon hung full. Spilling moonlight on the couple below.

"Tommy it's beautiful," Jude says turning to look at him. Tommy sits down in the paved steps they are standing on.

"I know," he says looking out over the water. "I love it out here." Jude sits down beside Tommy. They sit in silence for a few moments both thinking of each other. Suddenly Jude breaks the silence. "Tommy can I ask you something?"

"Anything, girl," he replies.

"Okay you have to answer honestly though," she starts looking at the ground.

"Tommy if you were in love with someone like madly insanely in love with someone. And the two of you were really good friends and got along great even though the fact that you were in love with them could possibly ruin everything. Would you tell them? Would you risk everything you have with this person just to find out if they love you back?" she looks up at Tommy he looks stunned he wasn't prepared for her question. He opens his mouth to answer her but before he says anything her stomach rumbles. He laughs.

"Hungry, Girl?" he asks.

"Starving," she confesses.

"Come on I'll make you some pancakes," he says standing up.

"You can cook Quincy?" she asks standing up and looking at him in surprise.

"Course, can't you?" he asks she laughs loudly.

"You're kidding right. Last year I almost burnt my house down trying to boil water," she laughs walking into the living room when he hears this Tommy joins in with her laughter. Jude sits down on the plush couch in the middle of the room while Tommy walks into the kitchen and starts to get everything ready to make the pancakes. While getting the food out he thinks back to Jude's question. He stops suddenly and walks back through to the living room determinedly. Jude's curled up in a ball at the end of the couch her legs tucked under her. Her head rests on the back of the couch she looks tired but her eyes are open she looks at Tommy not moving her head. Tommy looks at the floor.

"Jude, you know when you asked me earlier whether I would tell someone if I was madly insanely in love with them. Well you see the thing is Jude I am in love with someone. But I can't imagine life without her and I've been too scared to tell her how I feel in case it changes everything. But what you said it made me think. If I don't take a chance now when will I? When she's married with kids," throughout the entire speech he had been staring at his shoes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Jude." It's only then that he looked up…

So did you love it please let me know. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here's the next chapter hope none of you are disappointed

Okay here's the next chapter hope none of you are disappointed. Please read and review. Please please review. This chapter wouldn't be what it is if you guys hadn't reviewed so thank you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or the characters. Thanks.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Jude." It's only then that he looked up…

Jude looks up at Tommy startled. Did he just say what she thinks he just said? Tommy looks down at Jude. Oh god I knew this was a bad idea, he thinks to himself.

"Tommy…" she starts but before she can continue her phone which is sitting beside her on the small table in front of the couch starts ringing.

"_You picked up the pieces…"_

Oh god Jude thinks embarrassed she had forgotten that she put that song as her ringtone. She snatches the phone up quickly before Tommy can recognize that it's him singing with boyz attack.

"Hello?" she says talking into the phone. She turns away from Tommy slightly.

"Jude," she recognizes the voice immediately she bits her lip to stop herself from growling in frustration. Why did he of all people have to interrupt anyone else and she could have hung up. But Ben was her boyfriend and she owed it to him not to start anything with Tommy while she was still with Ben.

"Hey,' she replies. She keeps her back to Tommy she can't look at him right now or she will break down.

"Happy anniversary, honey," Ben says through the phone.

"Anniversary?" she asks confused it had only been 6 months and 3 weeks since she won instant star. What was he talking about? Then realization hit and her eyes opened wider. Oh god!

"Yeah our three month anniversary. You didn't forget did you?" he asks sounding hurt. She lets out a nervous laugh.

"Course not I was just joking. Happy anniversary right back at you," she says staring at the ground aware that Tommy was still in the room. Tommy head droops down when he hears this she's already got someone to love. Why would she love him when she could have Ben? Perfect boyfriend extraordinaire. He just stood there he couldn't move not until he talked to her. He wanted to make it clear that he didn't want to lose her. He needed her more than she could ever know. He couldn't help but wonder though if she really loved Ben or if she was just with him so she could hide from her real feelings. But no matter what he wasn't going to give her up.

"You didn't forget we have dinner plans tonight did you?" Ben asks Jude over the phone.

"Uh no I didn't, I'll see you tonight," she says quickly trying to get him off the phone she couldn't talk to him right now. Not when the only thing she wanted to do was fly at Tommy and kiss him until she could no longer breathe.

"Okay, love you," he said through the phone.

"Bye," she says unable to say the words back to him. She closes her phone before taking a big breath and turning around to look at Tommy. To her amazement he's smiling at her.

"Its okay girl I understand," he says looking at her.

"Tommy…" she starts again, but before she can continue Tommy interrupts her.

"Let's just skip this okay?" he asks quoting what she said to him after that night when she performed at the vinyl palace.

"Cool," she says smiling at least now she knows where she stands she can't break up with Ben on their anniversary that would just be heartless. But first chance she got she was taking a chance and running into Tommy's arms never letting go.

"Come here girl," Tommy says wrapping his arms around her waist Jude arms wrapped around Tommy neck. They stand there in the same position for a minute Jude's head resting on Tommy's shoulder both of them wishing it could be different yet knowing it could be worse. Jude pulls away and gives Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek wanting more.

"Now I believe you were making me pancakes, Quincy," she says smiling up at Tommy.

"I believe I was girl," he says putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her into the kitchen. "And then we got to get to G-Major or Darius will have our heads.

Please review like I said before hope your not disappointed I was going to write Jude as being asleep but a lot of you didn't want to see that happen I have a few plans for this story which involve them not being together so bear with me please. Once again please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to Aeryn03 for reminding me that this is my story and I should take it where I want it to go thanks for that

Special thanks to Aeryn03 for reminding me that this is my story and I should take it where I want it to go thanks for that. And despite the fact that I ended up changing the last chapter I'm still happy with the way it went. Anyway thanks to you and everyone else who reviews. Read and enjoy and please review it's what keeps me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star I do own Paula and Ben however.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Jude and Tommy went to G-Major and spent the morning recording Jude's new song the breakdown.

_It's out to get me  
And it's all in my head  
It wants to take me  
Time to put me to bed  
Can someone wake me against my own will  
And get me outta here I'm sick of walking on pills  
I've got a weakness so tell me where is the bliss  
Can someone shack me and get me out of this fix  
All the white walls are closing up tight  
I need to know, if I can get threw the night_

It wont let me  
Everybody's out to get me  
Tell me that the lines are what they seem  
Oh that the heaven screams all that I dream  
Oh will it ever let go

Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown

All the vampires are out on the look  
Do they see me, how long will it take to chase the monster  
That's still in my head it's all I see  
And it needs to be feed  
I have the witness to what has been done  
It sorta had me and I think it has won

Tell me that the lines are what they seem  
Oh that the heaven screams all that I dream  
Oh will it ever let go

Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown

Oh break it down, break it down, and what you really want

All I've done today breakdown  
Oh outta the way it's all a frown  
Oh still again sit down  
Oh I've done it again breakdown  
Oh I've done it today breakdown  
Oh outta the way it's all a frown

It won't let me everybody's out to get me  
Tell me that lines are what they seem  
Oh that the heaven screams all that I dream  
Oh will it ever let go

Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown  
Oh oh no it's a breakdown 

They finish the song by four and Jude goes to beg Paula for something to wear to see Ben tonight. Paula and Jude spend an hour trying all the dresses on Jude trying to find the perfect one. Finally they decide on a spaghetti strapped black one that goes down to Jude's knees and flares out at the bottom. It was made from silky black material but the sash around the middle of the dress was a light green color. Jude thought the dress was beautiful. Paula set Jude's hair in curlers and when her normally straight hair was curly pulled it back into a low pony tale leaving a few pieces of hair out to fall down her cheeks and trail along her shoulders. Jude had to hand it to her Paula sure knew how to make people look good. Looking at her watch Jude was surprised that it was already 6.45 Ben will be here to pick her up soon.

Jude walks through the halls of G-major pausing when she looks up and sees Tommy. His head is bent over the soundboard in studio A and he is playing with the buttons an intense look of concentration on his face. Without thinking Jude heads towards studio A deciding to go see if she could make Tommy lighten up he looked to tense.

"Watcha doing?" she asks taking the final step into the studio and standing beside Tommy. Tommy looks up from adjusting the buttons on the sound board and suddenly he can't breathe. She's beautiful, that's the first thought that came to him followed by others that were a lot let innocent and involved her taking off the dress. Jude looks at Tommy's face his jaw hit the ground the second he saw her. She smiles and blushes.

"You okay there?" she asks him lightly hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"You look beautiful, Jude," he blurts out surprising both of them neither expecting to hear those words coming from him.

"Thanks," Jude says blushing even harder and staring at the ground.

"Your welcome it's true," he smiles up at her. "Oh hey before I forget I got this made for you," he says pulling a key out of his pocket.

"You got me a key?" she asks confused.

"It's for our house. I hate leaving it unlocked and I'm pretty sure you don't want to wait for me to get home constantly just so you can get into your own house." Jude smiles taking notice of the 'our house'. She couldn't believe he had been so sweet. I guess its official then, she thinks to herself. I officially live with Tommy, she smiles at this thought. But just as she was about to say something Paula comes through the door to the studio.

"Jude Ben's here," she says then quickly leaves to go keep Ben company.

"I have to go," Jude says reluctantly. She turns and walks toward the door. Tommy looks back at the soundboard not wanting her to leave.

"I'll see you at home, Quincy," Jude says looking back at him and smiling. Tommy can't help a grin spreading across his face despite the fact that Jude is walking out the door. Home, she called his house home, he thinks and grins bigger. Yeah I like the sound of that…

Okay just a heads up lots of drama happening in the next chapter but I swear it all turns out good in the end keep reading and please review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey okay so I know I haven't updated in a bit but have been busy at work so been way too tired this chapter includes some drama

Hey okay so I know I haven't updated in a bit but have been busy at work so been way too tired this chapter includes some drama. But firstly has anyone heard Alexz Johnsons songs on her MySpace page can I just say for the record that they are awesome if you haven't yet heard them you should can't wait till her album comes out by the way does anyone know when it does also is season 3 coming out on DVD? If you know please let me know in review. Thanks heaps. Right I'll shut up now and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or the characters I do however own Ben. Also I don't own the restaurant name it is a real restaurant I have never been there just couldn't think of a name for a restaurant so asked a friend and she told me that one. So yeah.

Ben walks around to the passenger door of his car and holds the door open for Jude. She thanks him and gets in the car.

"So where are we going?" she asks once Ben gets in the car and they pull out of the g-major parking lot.

"Pierre Victoire," he says looking out towards the road. Oh! Jude looks down at her purse sitting in her lap. She hated that place it was all French food even the menu was written in French. She wasn't fond of it if she wanted to eat French food she would move to France. Sadie loved the place, of course she would. Oh well Jude thinks to herself at least she can make Sadie jealous. Because even though Sadie was living the dream in another country she had always wanted to come here. But she could never afford it.

"Are you alright there honey?" Ben asks looking over at Jude worried that he had done something wrong. Honey why did he insist on calling her that, she hated it. She turns towards him and smiles.

"Yep, I'm great you know how much I like that place," she says with as much sincerity as she can muster. She was never a very good liar but she had picked up a few things over the years.

"I know," Ben says happily and looks back towards the road ahead. A few minutes later they pull into the parking lot of Pierre Victoire. Ben gets out and goes around to open Jude's door. As they walk towards the restaurant Ben grabs Jude's hand and holds it. Usually Jude would link their fingers tonight however she pulls her hand away and grabs the door handle turning to smile at Ben.

"You didn't think I'd let you stand around opening doors for me all night did you?" Jude asks. Ben smiles at her and puts an arm around her waist. Jude lets him after all Ben is her boyfriend and Tommy isn't. in fact she suspected that if she ever brought the night before up with Tommy he would say it never happened just like he did on her 17th. Ben is all she has left now with her mom gone and her dad off with his mistress somewhere. The hostess comes over and leads them to their table. They sit down and are handed menus. Jude barely had a second to look at her menu before Ben starts talking to the waiter in French. The only words she can make out are "I'll have" and "she'll have". Jude stares at the menu which she can't understand trying to get her annoyance to go away. She was pissed that Ben would order for her. He's all I've got. He's all I've got… she repeats in her head.

"I ordered us fish it's the chef's specialty," Ben says putting his menu down and looking at Jude seemingly proud of himself. Jude keeps her head down looking at the menu.After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Ben stops fiddling with his napkin and breaks the silence.

"Jude your mom called me today she wanted to make sure you have somewhere to stay," Ben says looking at Jude intently. Jude looks down at the table. God she takes off and then calls my boyfriend to check I have a place to stay. Argg…

"Jude I well I was thinking that well maybe… well we've been getting along really well and well now that your mom is gone and Sadie is in France you're by yourself and I thought…" he breaks off looking down at the table while Jude stares at him wondering where this is going and then a thought comes to her. Oh no he's going to ask me to move in with him, she thinks to herself. How is she going to explain that she is living with Tommy?

"Jude you know I love you," Ben says reaching into his pocket with one hand and pulling out a small box. "I think we should make it official," he opens the box so that Jude can see what's in it, her mouth drops open. Oh my god, she thinks. "Will you marry me, Jude?" he asks looking at her intently.

"Oh my god…,"

Drama drama drama. Please read and review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay first just let me say that I loved your reviews they made me laugh out loud

Okay first just let me say that I loved your reviews they made me laugh out loud. So thanks without them I wouldn't keep going. Please read and review. Enjoy. Thanks.

"Oh my god," Jude says her voice high pitched. Oh my freaking god, she says in her head. She looks all around the restaurant anywhere but at Ben.

"You don't have to answer straight away honey, I know it was kind of sudden and soon but I love you. Take a few days to think about it," he looks up as the waiter brings their food over to the table. Suddenly the thought of food made Jude feel sick. She stood up quickly.

"I have to go," she says sounding panic stricken. Ben looks up at her shocked.

"What why?" he asks.

"I um have to go see my mom," she says quickly thinking up a lie. "She leaves tomorrow and I need to talk to her about some stuff," she continues beginning to pack up her stuff picking up her handbag.

"Okay here take this with you," Ben says shoving the box carrying the ring into her hand roughly.

"I'll call you, okay?" she asks looking at him for the first time since he asked her the question she never in a million years would have expected to hear.

"Okay honey," he turns back to his food not worried about the fact that she was leaving he felt confidant with the fact that Jude would say yes after all he was all she had left.

Jude pushed the door to the restaurant open quickly and started down the street at a run. Tommy's house wasn't that far away and she just needed to get as far away from the restaurant and the occupants of it as she could. She arrived at their house and went running down the long driveway only to crash through the door and up the stairs past a startled Tommy.

"Jude!" he called out as she ran up the stairs towards her room. He went rushing after her almost having a heart attack. What the hell happened? He asked himself. Jude flung open her door and rushed over to the closet she pulled out one of the bags she had just finished unpacking her stuff from last night. She threw the ring box into it then proceeded to pull open her draws and fling clothes into the bag as well.

"Jude," Tommy said again bursting through the door and taking in the sight in front of him. Jude wildly throwing clothes into a suitcase, while he stands there watching with a look of confusion on his face.

"Jude, what happened?" he asks stepping between Jude and the bag. Jude turns and bangs into him before walking around him and depositing her clothes into the bag. Tommy starts to gets frustrated and puts his hands on her shoulders gently to turn her around before tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eye.

"I have to leave, Tommy," she said in a voice so filled with emotion that it almost broke his heart.

"Leave?" he asks. "What? Why? What happened? Did I do something? Jude, just tell me what I did and I'll fix it I swear you don't have to leave!" he says quickly starting to get scared he didn't want her to go without her in it this house would feel empty.

"No Tommy you didn't do anything," she says astonished that he would even think that he was the only thing in her life that was right. "I don't mean I have to leave this house I mean I have to get out of this town I have to go away for a bit I don't know where. Just anywhere that isn't here," she breaks out running a hand through her hair. She pulls away from Tommy's firm hold on her he stands there deep in thought. Jude goes back to her mad packing throwing more stuff into her bag including her make up and hair brush.

"Come home with me," Tommy states out of the blue. Jude turns around shocked not sure if she hears him right.

"What, Tommy we're already home?" she asks taking a step towards him raising an eyebrow in a 'are you feeling alright?' look.

"I meant come home with me to Montana. I have another house there and I promised my family I would come visit them soon. I'm sure Darius would give us time off I'll just tell him that you've been under a lot of stress and that you have to get away."

Throughout Tommy's little speech Jude had been staring up at him speechless. One thought keep running through her head, "did Tommy just offer to take me home to meet his family?"

"Jude come to Montana with me it'll be great and you can finally meet my family?" for the second time in an hour Jude found herself wanting to scream 'Oh My Fing God' at the top of her lungs. Although this time it was for an entirely different reason.

"Okay," Jude blurts out excitedly with no hesitation whatsoever. Tommy grinned widely as his whole face lit up. Yes! He couldn't help but think. Yes…

Okay so that was it I think the next chapter is going to be one of my favorites so stay tuned and please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay enjoy next chapter is going to be better promise please read and review

Okay enjoy next chapter is going to be better promise please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or the characters however anything you do not recognize I have made up thanks.

Tommy opened the door to the car and got out. Holding the door open he turned back to Jude.

"Wait here I'll just be a minute, okay?" he asks her with a lopsided smile tugging at his face.

"Okay," she replies returning his smile. She watches as he walks up to the door and knocks looking nervous. She wonders if he's nervous about the fact that she is in the car outside his family home or about seeing his family for the first time in so long. She hears joyful shouts as the door flies open and a girl runs into Tommy's arms. The black haired girl is followed by an older woman and a tall man who looks just slightly younger than Tommy. Jude can't help but smile as she sees Tommy's expression he looks so happy to be home to be with his family. Tommy turns slightly and looks back at Jude sitting in the car before turning to his mother.

"I brought a friend with me," he says warily.

"So it takes a girl to bring a son home to his mother?" The older lady Tommy's mother asks.

"Well it was my idea at least," he says a smile playing at his lips he wanted his family to like Jude so badly. His family stops at that and all three of them look up at him.

"You actually brought a girl home to meet your family," Tommy's brother asks stunned this goes against everything he ever believed in she must be one hell of a girl if she got Little Tommy Q notorious playboy to bring her home with him.

"Yeah and I'm really nervous okay, so be nice and try not to scare her off," he says seriously. His mother, sister and brother look at each other trying not to laugh this was just too weird to be true. Tommy turned to look at Jude who was still watching out the car window intently. Tommy walked down the path and back to the car opening the passenger side door. He held his hand out to her she took a deep breath to calm her nerves here goes nothing. God I hope they like me, she thinks to herself. Tommy and Jude walk up to Tommy's family.

"Hi," Jude says when they reach them Tommy's hand still in her own.

"Hi, I'm Belle and this is Grant we're Tommy's brother and sister and Jude Harrison I love your songs," Belle says almost having a heart attack when she recognizes Jude. Jude lets out a laugh her nerves forgotten. Tommy looked at Jude feeling himself fall in love with her again in that moment. Tommy's mother looked at her son and instantly saw the love he had for this girl written all over his face. It made her so happy to see him like that she instantly liked Jude and showed it by wrapping her arms around Jude and pulling her in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family Jude," she whispers to Jude only loud enough for Jude to hear.

When they pull apart a huge grin occupies Jude's face.

"It's good to be here," she replies looking up at Tommy and slipping her hand into his.

Tommy smiles back at her.

"We're going go drop our stuff off at the Bach," Tommy says turning back to look at his mother and siblings. His statement surprises Jude.

"We're not staying here?" she asks.

"No we're gonna stay at my place," Tommy says looking at her to make sure she is okay.

"Okay," she smiles up at him and shrugs.

"Cool party at Tommy's," Grant says smiling.

"No, no party's," Tommy says warningly to his brother. Jude smiles.

"Oh come on Tommy a party sounds like fun," she says to Tommy giving him her puppy dog look the one she knows he can't resist.

"You are going to be the death of me girl," he says smiling back at her. "Fine you can throw a party," he says looking at his brother.

"Thank you Tommy," Jude says smiling widely at him. He shakes his head. His family look at each other unable to believe the power that Jude had hold of when it came to Tommy.

"See you all later," Jude says to Tommy's family as they walk back to the car still hand in hand.

Okay please read and review I know it's short but I'm going to have heaps of fun in the next chapter. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star or the characters. Thanks.

Jude walked through the living room of the Bach this house was a lot smaller than their house back home but she loved it anyway. Tommy came up behind her.

"I know it's smaller," he started before Jude interrupted.

"It's perfect Tommy the perfect get a way house, really," she said as he looked questionably at her.

"If you say so," he says walking in front of her and leading her to the bedroom.

"Oh oops," Tommy says suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Jude asks looking up at him.

"Nothing you take this room and I'll take the lounge," he says putting her bag on the king sized bed in the room.

"You only have one room?" Jude asks surprised the house is smaller than theirs but it's still huge.

"Uh yeah upstairs is the games part of the house and downstairs is bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, lounge, dining room and in the basement is the studio."

"Oh right well you can have your room and I'll just sleep in the studio," Jude says trying to keep in a laugh.

"Ha ha Jude very funny you and I both know that you wouldn't spend one night in the basement, you'd be too afraid," he says full out laughing suddenly Jude's expression becomes serious.

"I'm not that big of a wimp besides I'm sure I could do it if someone stayed down there with me," she says looking up at him from beneath her ashes.

"No way girl, I'm not staying down there with you, seriously though you take the bed I'll take the couch."

"Don't be stupid Tommy I'm sure that we can share the bed it's we're both mature adults well you are at least and I have plenty of self control so I think we'll be fine," Jude says looking up at him.

"Jude…" Tommy says about to protest but Jude stops him.

"Nope end of conversation it's decided we're sharing the room. Now where can I put my shit?" Tommy laughs as he sees Jude walk over to the dresser she can be so stubborn but that's one of the reasons why he loved her.

"Hang on Jude I'll empty some drawers for you and by the look of it you need a few," he says laughing at the size of her bag.

"Hey it's not that bad," she says defensively.

"Yeah sure," he says before moving to make room in his drawers after he's finished he tells Jude that he's going to go and see if they have any food for the party.

Jude quickly unpacks her bags thinking how nice it was that Tommy gave her, her own draws. She freezes mid thought when she pulls the ring box out of her bag she looks quickly towards the door to make sure Tommy isn't watching then throws the ring box into one of her draws and covering it in clothes.

"Jude Grant and that are here!" Tommy calls from down the hall. Jude jumps up and out of the room running down the hallway to go and meet them. Tommy didn't have to worry about food only about six people came and each of them brought food and drinks it looked as though Tommy's mum had sent over a feast. Jude was quickly introduced to everyone she hadn't already met. There was Grant Tommy's younger brother and his girlfriend Ashley. They seemed friendly enough Ashley was tall and had long black hair and grant was also tall while his hair was short and blonde. He didn't look at all like Tommy. Bella and her boyfriend Brad where there as well Brad seemed kind of shy compared with Bella who is very out going and loud but very pretty she had almost the same color eyes as Tommy. There was another guy there who was introduced as Mike he was one of Tommy and Kwest's oldest friends. And then there was Angel a stunningly beautiful brown haired blue eyed girl. She run straight up to Tommy and gave him a big hug the second they walked in the door. It would have been really easy for Jude to get jealous but Angel was sure to let Jude know that they were just really good friends. Jude found herself liking angel already despite the fact that she hadn't even known her an hour. As soon as they sat down on the lounge suite Angel Bella piped up.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," she suggests loudly. Everyone seems enthusiastic though Jude can't help but let out a groan.

"What's wrong Jude?" Tommy asks her looking amused.

"I hate truth or dare. Can't we play something else?" she says looking around at the unfamiliar faces.

"Why do you hate it?" Angel asks Jude laughing with amusement.

"When I was little Jamie and Kat made me play it and they dared me to go over to the neighbors in my underwear and ask for a cup of sugar." They all crack up at this Tommy laughing the hardest.

"What neighbor?" Tommy somehow manages to ask. "The young guy or the old lady?"

"Neither back then there used to be this old creepy guy who lived next door," Jude says making a disgusted face. Suddenly Tommy sobers up.

"Remind me to track this guy down and kick his ass," Tommy says bringing a fresh round of laughs from everyone including Jude to Tommy's great surprise.

"No need," she says between laughs. "The next day he was standing in his yard staring at our house so I walked over to him and said if I caught him looking at the house ever again I would be on the phone to the cops faster than he could count to five. He moved a week later," Jude says looking smug." Tommy looks down at her.

"That's my girl," he says and every eye in the room turns to look at Jude and Tommy. Angel turns and looks at Bella she smiles and nods operation get Jude and Tommy together starts tonight.

Okay hope you like it. Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys this chapter is for 101ISFAN who inspired me to get this chapter out so quickly. I'll try to make it my longest yet for you. Also either after this chapter or the one after that is going to be a huge drama but I want to get to 70 reviews before I post it so please review, review, review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star and I'm just going to make this apply to all the chapters coz I'm sick of writing it. K?

"Suck it up Jude," Angel says playfully.

"Okay so I'll go first," Bella says with a devious look in her eyes. Forgetting the fact that Jude didn't want to play.

"Um…" Bella continues before being interrupted.

"Wait what are the rules first are we going clockwise?" Angel asks and everyone nods including Jude, reluctantly. "Okay and can we make more than one person do a dare or tell a truth if it's the same one?" Jude nodded enthusiastically at this she would make Angel and Bella do a dare together as payback.

"Okay then starting with me then moving to Angel," Bella says. "Okay I got one Tommy truth or dare?' she asks looking at Tommy smugly. She knew he would pick dare he always did.

"Dare," Tommy answers shrugging he liked to live life on the edge.

"Okay I dare you and Jude to jump into the pool," she says grinning bringing a round of laughter from the group. Jude's mouth drops open.

"No way it's freezing out there, the pool will turn us into icicles," She says turning to look at Tommy who just sits there grinning at her.

"Afraid of a little water, Jude?" Tommy asks.

"I'll race you there," she says with a smug look then stands up looking around she nearly kicks herself. I don't know where the pool is, she thinks. Tommy realising this runs out the back door with Jude following close behind he gets to the pool first and jumps straight in without thinking. Jude jumps in straight after him bracing herself for the cold. When it doesn't come she turns around and ducks Tommy under the water.

"You could've told me it was heated jerk," she says loudly making her way to the steps but before she can reach them Tommy comes after her picking her up and throwing her back into the water. He reaches the steps and gets out. She climbs up after him laughing.

"Very funny," she calls out to him.

"I certainly thought so," he says through the laughter walking back into the house.

When they have dried off they come back to the lounge and resume the game. Next was Jude's turn she decided that payback for Bella and Angel could wait till the next round and decided to harass Tommy.

"Okay Tommy truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare," he replies he thought this was a given. He leans forward towards Jude slightly interested in what kind of payback he was going to get for the pool.

"Okay, I dare you to sing," she says laughing. Tommy can already hear the next part of the dare. "Pick up the pieces." Tommy gets struck with an idea suddenly he had a way to get his answers.

"Okay I'll sing but not pick up the pieces," he says leaning even further forward. Jude knows she shouldn't let him deviate but is interested none the less.

"Okay deal." He stands up and grabs a guitar from a room down the hall when he comes back and starts to play Jude knows the song instantly. She should they wrote it together.

_You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, ya they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watching my frusterations grow_

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

I'm all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

Jude was a little stunned. Why did he choose that song? She asks herself. But she didn't have a chance to ask for now it was Tommy's turn.

"Jude, truth or dare?" he asks looking at her. Wondering if she knew what he meant by the song.

Silly Tommy he obviously expected her to go for truth.

"Dare," she blurts out. Damn, Tommy thinks oh I know what will make her change her mind.

"Okay Jude I dare you to cook in the kitchen,"

"What are you crazy I'd burn your bloody house down this coming from a girl who burns water remember?"

"It's okay I've got another one," Tommy replies trying not to laugh.

"Yeah well I think I forgot to turn the oven off at home so I wouldn't count on it," Jude says not even trying to hold in her laughter.

"You actually think I would leave our house without making sure you turned everything off?" he asked grinning smugly. Her eyes widen.

"that's why you made me wait in the car for 15 minutes you were checking I turned everything off?" she asked amused.

"With good reason," Jude and Tommy both crack up laughing again.

"Okay I change my mind I choose Truth," Jude says still laughing slightly. Tommy's expression becomes very serious very fast.

"Truthfully how do you feel about me?" He asks looking her straight in the eyes all laughter abruptly stops…

Okay please remember to review just so you know this wasn't the drama but it is some drama. Ha ha ha.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my god

Oh my god! love this chapter please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star,

"Okay so what am I cooking?" Jude asks looking around at all the faces anywhere except for Tommy's face. She hadn't been expecting that and she had no idea how to answer but she knew getting out of it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Nah uh you already changed from dare you can't change back now, it's in the rules," Bella says quickly her and Angel motioning to the others to agree.

"Yeah," Grant says.

"Yep," Brad and Ashley agree.

"She's right you have to answer the truth question," Angel says while they all turn back to stare at Jude. She bites her lip and stares down at her feet.

"Arggg…" she says annoyed before abruptly standing up. "Fine but I'm not answering it in front of all of you," she says and still not looking at Tommy walks speedily into the bedroom they are supposed to be sharing. Tommy stands up nervously before following Jude. When he walks into his room he sees Jude standing in front of the open window her hair moving slowly into breeze. It reminded Tommy of the first time he knew he felt more for her than just friendship at the lake when he was adjusting her use of the guitar.

"Jude," he said quietly letting her know that he was there. She sighed deep in thought what is she going to say 'I love you beyond reason but my possible fiancé is waiting for my answer back home' no that wouldn't cut it. She knew she couldn't tell Tommy how she felt not while Ben was at home waiting for her to say yes to his very life changing question. She took a deep breath steadying herself turning around slowly she faces Tommy. He looks back at her it's a loaded look filled with longing and fear with just a hint of hope. And in that second she knows she knows that nothing else could ever be enough if she can't wake up each morning and have him be the first one she sees she doesn't want to wake up at all. He's the thing that keeps her together even when all logic says that she should fall apart. He's is her light, her sun, her air, her breath. Without him she ceases to exist. Her life didn't start until she made a stupid comment about the ex-boy bander who she thought was going to suck huge and he fought back, leaving her utterly speechless.

"Tommy," she begun, before her breath caught and she found it impossible to speak. In that second a thousand thoughts race through her head. Ben, her mom, Sadie, Darius, what Tommy's family thinks of her. But she can only focus on one all the other thoughts seem to slip away and she can only she him standing there in front of her waiting for her answer. He looked so vulnerable as if his whole life existed only for her answer.

"You're everything to me Tommy," she says finding her voice and knowing all of a sudden what she wants, what she needs and ultimately what's right.

"You make me feel whole when I should be broken. I love you Tommy you're my best friend and everything I have. And I can't imagine life without you." She turns back to the window her voice breaking slightly through the last sentence. Tommy stands frozen for what seems to him like forever. She did it, he thinks to himself. She really did it. With that thought he moves towards Jude before either of them can realize what he is doing. Tommy spins Jude around to face him he clasps the back of her head and pulls it towards his own gently. Their lips meet and two hearts skip a beat the kiss pulls their breath and there sanity away from them. Jude moves her hands up to wrap around his neck. Tommy wraps his free arm around Jude's waist and pulls her to him and close he can holding her tightly. Just as they feel faint from lack of air they both pull away. Tommy rests his forehead against Jude's and whispers the three words that make her heart flutter.

"I love you…"

Okay yay! I was totally smiling the whole time I was writing this. Um just so you know I'm starting a new fan fiction you guys should check it out if you want.

Please read and review let me know what you guys think.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there everyone okay so this one is for my best friend Ashleigh who has always been there for me and whom I love like a sister she has been my best friend for ten years so props to her putting up with me for all these years

Hey there everyone okay so this one is for my best friend Ashleigh who has always been there for me and whom I love like a sister she has been my best friend for ten years so props to her putting up with me for all these years. Hey ash. And she also just agreed to write the sequel to this fick with me. Yay! That is if you guys want a sequel. Ok to the rest of you a little incentive for me to get reviews the person who gives me my 80th review will get a sneak preview of an upcoming chapter as well as some spoilers. So yeah get reviewing if you want sneak peaks. Ok well I'll stop talking now and get to the story. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own it never will.

Jude giggles nervously and steps away from Tommy to look back out the window. She can't help but grin widely. Tommy too takes a step back running his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what an idiot he had been 3 months since he had last kissed her why the hell did he wait so long? Kissing her was like dying and waking up in a totally different existence it made him believe and hope that maybe him and Jude could be exactly that him and Jude a couple always a couple.

Wow, Jude thinks. That was incredible exactly the way I remembered it in my dreams, why couldn't Ben ever… her thoughts trail off and she bites her lip worriedly. Oh my god Ben, she thinks. She looks at the ground why did this moment have to be ruined it was perfect Tommy had even said he loved her again. Arrg… she knew what she had to do.

"Tommy," she looks around at Tommy a frown pulling her lips down. No, Tommy thinks, no way she isn't doing this no way.

"Don't say it Jude," he says quickly throwing both hands out towards her in the stop sign and backing away from her slightly. She turns right around to face him fully and grabs his hands.

"No Tommy that's not what I was going to say. I wasn't going to say that we have to forget about this," she can't help but smile at his reaction even while she is trying to convince him to believe her. Tommy sighs and takes a deep breath.

"Good because we have way too many of those moments and I'm sick of them Jude I want you. I want to be with you." Jude can feel her heart breaking stupid Ben and his stupid engagement ring. Everything would be so much easier if she had of just told him no then and there when he asked her she knew all along that she wouldn't marry him that she couldn't. Yet if it weren't for Ben she wouldn't be here at the moment with Tommy and that kiss never would have happened.

"Tommy you don't know how much I want this right now," she says taking a deep breath not sure if she can keep going.

"Then let's have it Jude let's have it all," Tommy says the hope seeping back in and starting to take over.

"Tommy you don't understand there's stuff back home…" she was cut off by Tommy's lips crashing into her own she forgot what she was about to say. In fact she forgot everything except the way his lips felt on her own and the way his skin felt on her as he put his hand on her uncovered lower back and brought her closer to himself.

They back away both breathing heavily.

"Who cares girl, no one can touch us here let's just forget about home and live in the moment while we are here," he says pleadingly giving Jude his puppy dog look the one she could never resist. But she couldn't help but agree he was right she would deal with home when they got back. Now all that was left was to somehow tell Tommy about the engagement ring hiding in her drawers.

"Okay, your right we'll worry about home when we get back," she says smiling at Tommy. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, she thinks to herself. He grins back at her and leans in for another kiss. When they hear a banging on the door.

"We're sick of waiting for you guys so we're going to the pub we'd ask you to come but we think you have a lot of making up for lost time to do," Grant yells through the door this brings a lot of giggles from Tommy's other friends who they can tall are all standing outside the door probably listening to every word they said.

"Did they hear us?" Jude asks as she hears Tommy's front door slam.

"Probably, they also wouldn't have cleaned up either they would have left it for us," Tommy says looking towards the door. "Come on girl lets go clean up," Tommy continues putting his arm around Jude and leading her toward the door. Jude grins back up at him in this moment everything was blissfully perfect…

Okay so read and review I think the next chapter might be a Jommy one as well before all the Drama seeps in just to give you some good stuff coz I am thinking of ending this story soon okay so please enjoy. Also from now on every tenth reviewer like the 80th and 90th and hopefully 100th will get specially sneak previews from any of my stories that they choose okay so bye please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys sorry it's so short but I am moving so have been using all my free time packing boxes

Hey guys sorry it's so short but I am moving so have been using all my free time packing boxes. Please review. Thanks.

Jude stood in the middle of the kitchen covered in flour, Tommy stood in front of her caked in raw egg, flour and sugar so much for their pancakes.

"Tommy put down the pancake batter, and step away," Jude says holding her handing up in the stop sign. Tommy who was holding a huge spoon with pancake batter in it cocked his head to the side as though he was thinking.

"One condition," he says. Oh god what does he want, Jude thinks.

"What?" she asks worriedly.

"Kiss me," he says looking at her very seriously. Jude laughs at the expression on his face and decides to tease him.

"I think I'd rather you threw that cake batter in my face," she says trying not to laugh. Tommy automatically sees through her teasing and fakes a hurt look.

"Be nice Jude," he says before dropping the spoon and launching himself at her tickling her. Jude laughs hysterically.

"Tommy stop," she says gasping for breath.

"Not until you kiss me," he says back. Jude didn't want to give in but the thought of kissing him was too much to pass up on.

"Okay," she says quietly. Tommy immediately stops tickling her and whirls her around to face him. For a minute Jude just stands there looking at him. She still can't believe that she is actually here let alone that she is in his arms. The last three days had been absolute bliss they weren't all that different from how they usually are except for the fact that when Tommy did something that made her want to drape herself all over him she did.

It was pure bliss not to have to hold back anymore he was hers completely and she was his. When she couldn't take the way he was staring at her anymore she let out a small whimper and threw herself at him. He pulled her tightly against him as though he never wanted to let go.

Their lips moved together in fevered passion. Just as Jude thinks she will pass out from lack of breath Tommy pulls away but doesn't let go of her.

"We should get cleaned up," he says.

"Yeah," she says still breathless.

"Okay, you go have a shower and I'll find us some clean clothes," Tommy says walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on for her. Jude walks into the bathroom after he walks out.

"Okay I'll only be a minute," she says walking into the bathroom stripping and getting into the shower.

Not long after she got out and wrapped a towel around herself she heard Tommy swear loudly. She walked out of the room and walked into the bedroom Tommy was standing in front of the dresser the drawer he had given to her was open and clothes were spilling out. Tommy stood statue still looking at something down in his hand.

When he hears her walk in he whips around to face her.

"Jude what the hell is this?" Tommy practically screams. Jude barely hears him however when she looks down and sees what Tommy meant. It was sitting in the same box that Ben had given it to her in sparkling beautifully in the sun.

"It's an engagement ring Tommy," she says so quietly Tommy barely heard her she somehow found the courage to look up at Tommy. But the second she saw his expression all the breath she had in her left her body and in those few seconds she felt the beginnings of heartbreak seep through in it's place.

My ninetieth reviewer will get a preview of chapters to come. However I am thinking that I will end this story soon if you guys want a sequel then let me know. Also if you guys are writing stories or want to write stories but need or want a little help let me no. thanks. Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Only two chapters left

Only two chapters left. Enjoy. Shout out to 'theonlywhitegirl' you were my 90th reviewer you have some spoilers coming your way

"Why do you have an engagement ring in your draw?" Tommy asks me in a flat tone making it impossible for me to tell what he is thinking and feeling.

"Ben gave it to me," I say quietly.

"Why?" he asks again with the flat tone.

"He asked me to marry him."

"Are you going to?" he asks this time I can make out the hints of anger seeping in his words.

"What? Of course not!" I practically scream at him.

"Then why did you take the ring!" he yells loudly making me jump his flat tone gone.

"I didn't he practically shoved it in my hand!" I quickly get over the shock and find myself outraged why wouldn't he just trust and believe me.

"I'm going to kill the bastard," Tommy says in a low threatening voice. Before he turns and storms out of the door. I stand there frozen in shock. I wake up and run out of the house just in time to see Tommy's car pull out of the drive and race down the street.

"Tommy," I yell at the back of his car as loud as I can. I run back into the house and grab my phone. I look up my contacts until I get to the one I'm looking for then I hit send.

The phone rings three times before someone picks it up.

"'ello," I hear come down the phone.

"Angel, it's Jude," I say not realizing I sound panicked until her next sentence.

"Jude what's wrong?" she asks hurriedly sounding worried.

"Tommy he found the engagement ring in my draw and he got really angry and he took off in his car," I say it all in an incomprehensible sentence.

"Engagement ring? What! Jude are you going to propose to Tommy?" she exclaims loudly in my ear.

"What! No!" I reply at the same volume. "Not Tommy Ben," I say.

"What you proposed to some other guy!" she screams I hear people talking loudly in the background all seeming unhappy with this latest development. "No wonder Tommy took off."

"No I didn't propose. He did."

"Tommy?" she asks sounding confused.

"No ben!"

"Okay I'm confused. Calm down and start from the beginning." So I do I tell her everything it takes twenty minutes and when I'm done I sigh loudly.

"Crap!" she says.

"Yeah, I need your help what do I do?"

"I think I might know where he is. You're at Tommy's still aye?"

"Yes," I say she knows where he is maybe there is a reason to hope after all.

"Okay I'll be there soon." I sit on the couch waiting for her to come when I suddenly think about Tommy's last words. I fly off the couch and out the door at the sound of Angel's car. I jump in the front passenger side. And she takes off driving fast.

"Angel, the last thing he said was and I quote 'I'm going to kill the bastard' you don't think that's where he is do you?" I ask worriedly. I look out the window at the fields passing by.

"I wouldn't put it past him after all he was kicked out of school for fighting."

"What he was what?" I ask astonished I didn't know that.

"Oops I'll let him finish that explanation later, I don't think that's where…" she trails off and suddenly stops the car all together.

"What…" I start but don't finish as I look in front of us. Suddenly without thinking or realizing what I'm doing I get out of the car and start to make my way toward the accident that is displayed in front of me. Red lights illuminating my face from the top of the ambulance. A slow thick feeling of dread runs through me a feeling I don't understand until I am around the other side of the ambulance and can see the accident more clearly. I see one car on the side of the road the front of it all smashed up it looks bad. But all thoughts of that car were pushed aside as my eyes found the other car wrapped around a tree further down the road. And then I'm running as hard as I can towards the car for it is none other than the car I was yelling at less than an hour ago.

"Tommy!!" …

Enjoy please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Please read author note at the end

Please read author note at the end.

Disclaimer: don't own it now or ever

"Tommy," she screamed loudly, sprinting as fast as she could towards the familiar car the ambulances and paramedics weren't anywhere near the car they were off over by the first one. As Jude reached the car she grabbed a hold of the drivers side door smashed and plied open beyond repair. She stuck her head inside the car Tommy wasn't in it but as she heard someone run up behind her she saw something sitting on the floor of the car that caught her attention. Someone came up behind her and touched her shoulder making her jump. She quickly grabbed the object off the floor holding it tight in her palm away from devious eyes. She whipped around not knowing who to expect and her heart starts to race when she sees the lady standing in front of her in the red uniform.

"Where's Tommy?" she blurts out without thinking.

"Tommy, that's the name of the guy who owns this car?" the police officer says looking down at Jude.

"Yes, please where is he?" she asks again her voice breaking slightly.

"He's by one of the ambulances there is a lot of blood they have to work on getting the blood flow stop before they can lift him into the ambulance…" she trails off as Jude starts walking away from her and starts to jog towards the ambulance where the paramedics are starting to lift a stretcher into the back.

"Tommy," she calls out loudly as she starts to get near. As she comes to a stop near the stretcher she finally she's Tommy lying motionless in the back of the ambulance she can't see his face though.

"I have to go with him," she says to the paramedic standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry mam family only," he replies softly and calmly looking away from her and making to close the back doors of the large van. Jude looks around quickly trying to think of a way to get into the ambulance with Tommy she doesn't know why but she feels that it is important for her to not leave Tommy. As she is looking around she realizes that the cool hard box is still sitting in her hand from when she grabbed it out of the car. Without thinking too much about it she opens the box and takes the light round object out of it putting the box away in her pocket.

"I'm his fiancé," she says thinking quickly turning her head down and shoving the ring on her finger careful to not look down at it. "Is that family enough for you?" The paramedic looks back at her.

"Okay hurry though," he says giving her a lift up onto the seat giving her a perfect view of Tommy. Finally seeing him Jude gasps he was not the same Tommy that she had fought with just hours ago. He was caked in blood that was oozing out from a wound in his lower abdomen. Another paramedic sat next to Tommy on his other side holding bandages firmly in place over the wound not that it help much blood was flooding the bandages and the guys hands as fast as a waterfall would. Tommy brought her hand up and stroked Tommy's forehead another bandage sat on the right side of his face he had been cut by a piece of glass from the window of his car the paramedic informed me. It seemed to Jude like it took forever to get to the hospital. But when they arrived Jude was pushed away from the door they pulled Tommy through and was told to go to the waiting room while he was in surgery something was mentioned about internal bleeding. They tried to explain it but Jude wasn't listening as soon as Tommy was out of sight she slid down the wall and succumbed to the tears that she had been holding back. Letting them pull her into the silent nightmare that had been playing in her head since she first saw Tommy's car smashed up.

TWO DAYS LATER

Tommy's chest rose up and down slowly reassuring Jude that he was still breathing. He looked like death lying in the hospital bed. Tears slowly streamed down Jude face and landed on Tommy's hospital bed.

"Wake up, Tommy," Jude whispered to him. "Just wake up, I'll do whatever you want as long as you wake up." The ring that sat on the third finger of her left hand sparked madly as she twisted it around her finger. She wanted so badly to take it off but if the doctor walks in it and sees her not wearing it she would look suspicious and she didn't want that.

"Come on Tommy wake up. Please get me the hell out of this nightmare," she said a little louder than she should have. She took another look down at her ring it was to be her life now or at least it would be unless Tommy listens to her now and wakes up. The ring on her finger was the only link she had to the only person she had left.

"Come on Tommy, I dare you to…"

Okay so it has recently come to my attention that a lot of you don't review I have over 30 alerts for this story and only around 10 review each chapter for this chapter I would like 30 count them 30 reviews. If I get 30 reviews then this story is going to continue longer than I thought. As it seems I have potential for a lot more than just the next chapter which I told you would be the last. If you want to see this story continue please review. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Please read author note at the end

Okay this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I didn't get thirty reviews which I was majorly bummed about but after 16 monkey-monkey-underpants07 reviewed and gave me a really good idea so many thanks to her. Go read her story it's really good seriously though I totally got side tracked reading it while I should have been writing this so yeah go read it. Thanks.

_Flashback_

"_We're sick of waiting for you guys so we're going to the pub we'd ask you to come but we think you have a lot of making up for lost time to do," Grant yells through the door this brings a lot of giggles from Tommy's other friends who they can tall are all standing outside the door probably listening to every word they said._

"_Did they hear us?" Jude asks as she hears Tommy's front door slam._

"_Probably, they also wouldn't have cleaned up either they would have left it for us," Tommy says looking towards the door. "Come on girl lets go clean up," Tommy continues putting his arm around Jude and leading her toward the door. Jude grins back up at him in this moment everything was blissfully perfect…_

_They cleaned up in silence for a while but when it came time to go to bed Jude walked into Tommy's room and grabbed some of her clothes and a pillow._

"_Jude?" Tommy asks._

"_Yes," she replies innocently._

"_Where are you going with my pillow?" he asks smiling at her._

"_To the couch," she replies still in the same innocent voice._

"_Now why on earth would you do a thing like that?"_

"_Because I'm going to need a pillow if I'm going to be sleeping on there," she says. Tommy walks over to the bed right beside where she is standing and sits down._

"_What happened to sharing with me?" he asks humour laced in his voice._

"_I'm just not ready Tommy," she states with no embarrassment after all this is Tommy she's talking to if anyone would understand it's him. He laughs suddenly and very loudly. Then he grabs Jude by the waist and pulls her down with him onto the bed cradling her to his chest._

"_We don't have to do anything Jude I just want to sleep with you in my arms," he says burying his head in her hair and letting out a deep sigh._

"_We shouldn't, Tommy."_

"_Stay with me Jude, please. I dare you to," he whispered into her hair and with that she nodded and leaned back into his embrace._

Jude wakes with a start, where is she? She sighs and sits up straighter she is sitting in a cold wooden chair in a white room beside her is a hospital bed complete with crisp white sheets and sleeping patient. Tommy, she thinks when she sees his face. Suddenly the events of the day before hit her like a rock and she feels as though she can't breathe. She sits there for god knows how long just watching Tommy's chest rise and fall when someone comes through the door. The guy is still wearing a fireman's uniform and is covered in dirt and looks ragged.

"Hi you must be Mr. Quincy's fiancé?" he asks Jude. She coughs looking worried. Oh no, what if they know that we aren't really engaged what if they kick me out? She thinks a million thoughts going through her head at once.

"Yes that's me," she says quickly so she doesn't look suspicious.

"I just came to bring you Tommy's things that we found in his car unfortunately it was too far gone to be fixed we sent it to the impound. But here," he says handing Jude a heavy bag.

"I'm really sorry," he adds looking at Jude. Jude looks away down at the bag knowing that if she looks up she will start to cry and that wouldn't be good for her right now at the moment she was holding on but she didn't know if she could cope much longer.

"Nothing to be sorry for he'll wake up soon, he will," she said as though to convince herself as much as the guy standing next to her.

"I'm sure he will," the guy says making Jude look up and see his reassuring smile. "I have to go I'm sorry."

"Bye," she says somehow managing to smile back at him. Once he is gone she looks down at the bag in her hands again. She knows that she shouldn't go through Tommy's stuff but what if there is something in there that will wake him up. She opens the bag and the first thing she pulls out is Tommy's wallet she opens it and sees a picture of herself and Tommy inside it's the same one she had framed in her room at home the one of her and Tommy at the lake it was the day she fell in love with him. Next she pulls out some CD's 7 to be exact all of them hers demos and singles. She smiles seeing his love for her displayed in front of her so easy to see. The set of keys that Jude saw in the ignition of Tommy's car were the next thing she pulled out of the bag leaving only one thing left. Jude reached her hand into the bag and her fingers clasped around the last object in the bag it was a small square box. As she pulled it out and looked at it realisation hit her as to what it was and what it held.

"Oh my god…" she whispered she looked over at Tommy. "He brought a…," she says trailing off. She looks back down at the box sitting in her hand. She rips Bens ring off her finger not caring if the doctor comes in and sees her without it if this box holds what she thinks it does she won't need it. Jude takes a deep breath and cracks the box open inside is the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. It had a solid white gold band with diamond hearts set in it and a square cut diamond in the centre of the ring. It was Jude's dream ring she remembered telling Tommy about it once a long time ago but she had never imagined that he would remember or that he would buy it. Jude couldn't help herself she smiled broadly as she slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger finding out that it was a perfect fit. She stared down at it knowing in that second that she was never taking it off ever.

"Jude," Jude looks up startled a wide awake Tommy is staring at her with love plastered all over his face.

"Oh Tommy," she screams launching herself at him and hugging him tightly. "You scared me don't ever do that again!" she yells suddenly angry. That is until she looks up and sees Tommy's worried expression on his face. But he wasn't looking at her he was looking down at her hand or more specifically the ring on her left hand.

"Jude…" he starts but trails off. Jude stays quiet anticipating his reaction oh she never should have put that ring on.

"Jude do I have amnesia?" he asks quietly.

"What no! Or I don't think so what can't you remember," she says anxiously please don't let him regret us he's all I want, she thinks to herself.

"I don't remember asking you to marry me," he says. Once again quiet but this time also thoughtful. Jude suddenly laughs oh so that's what's wrong, she thinks.

"You didn't propose Tommy I found the ring in your car and when they wouldn't let me come with you to the hospital because I wasn't family I put it on and told them I was your fiancé, but they let me come with you so its okay," she says looking down at the blankets on the bed sheepishly. Tommy sighs.

"Oh good I thought I was going crazy for a second I mean I can remember buying the ring and planning to propose tonight but I couldn't actually remember doing so," he said looking at Jude and smiling. Suddenly the smile fell off Jude's face.

"You were going to propose?" she asks her voice breaking. Tommy looks at her carefully for a minute while she silently begs herself not to start bawling.

"Were? As in past tense?" he asks carefully Jude just gives a small nod in response.

"Yeah I was going to I had it all planned out I was going to take you on a midnight picnic under the stars and ask you at exactly midnight. It would have been great but after last night I don't care about perfect timing anymore," he says emotion coating every inch of his voice.

"Will you marry me Jude Harrison?" Tommy asks looking her straight in the eyes waiting for her reaction. "I dare you to." Tears start to stream down her cheeks and soon she is crying so hard that she can't breath or talk but she smiles widely through her tears and nods her head up and down multiple times. The next thing she knows Tommy is pinning her to the bed his lips moving again hers in heated passion she moans and intertwines her fingers in his hair. Tommy pulls her closer to him still until there is no space between them. They break apart both gasping for air and both looking like idiots grinning widely at each other. They hear a cough coming from the door way and both look around to see who it is. Grant, Ashley, Bella, Brad, Mike and Angel stood in the door way laughing loudly and looking at Tommy and Jude wrapped around each other on the bed.

"We're getting married," Jude squeals happily…

Okay hoped you enjoyed by the way this isn't the last chapter. But thanks please please please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys and gals I put poll up please vote

Hey guys and gals I put poll up please vote. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ah home sweet home," Jude says walking into the living room just in time to see Tommy lying down on the couch.

"Mmm," he replies closing his eyes. Jude mentally let out an aww… he looked so cute she smiled widely before walking towards the couch and draping herself over him. He let out a small moan and pulled her closer.

"Mmm, I could get used to this," he says looking down at her. She gazes back at him.

"Oh but Mr Quincy I believe we have work to do," Jude joked yet parts of what she said were true Darius had called them just before they got on their plane and demanded they come to the studio the second they landed.

"Hmm, I can't imagine what on earth you are referring to future Mrs. Quincy," he retaliates. He then sighs and stands up pulling Jude with him.

"I guess we had better go then." Jude sighs and they walk out the door hand in hand. It was time to tell everyone they had decided to share the good news before facing Ben and telling him.

They pull up to G-Major and get out of the viper. Tommy walks towards Jude and takes her hand silently he slips the ring off her finger and places it in her hand.

"I doubt you want people to find out about it that way," he says smirking.

"What are you kidding it would be so much easier if people found out that way. No explanations necessary," she says smiling broadly, turning to start walking away from him. He pulls her back gently into a hug, "I love you," he says quietly. Jude laughs and replies, "Love you more," then quickly backs away from him smirking widely making Tommy laugh. He runs after her and when he catches up he snakes an arm around her waist.

"I thought you didn't want people to find out through public displays of affection?" she asks him looking up at him sideways.

"I just can't get enough of you sorry," he says pulling away so that he can open the door to G-Major as they walk through the door they are greeted by all the staff asking how their trip was. They reply with simple comments trying not to grin at each other no one would ever know just how good it was.

"You're back," Darius says as they approach him. "You better have written me a hit." He looks directly at Jude.

"Quite a few actually I was feeling inspired," Jude answers smiling.

"Right what are you waiting for get in the studio then," he says walking away towards his office. Jude and Tommy head towards the studio where they start to record the latest hit Darius was asking for. Jude looks down at the mic so much had happened in such a short amount of time. She felt that her song portrayed all of those feelings so she let them out while singing to Tommy their song.

Hey guys sorry I know short but I have had major block lately but never fear that is if any of you are still reading this. I have the entire next chapter planned out and will get it up as soon as I can. Will probably be on Sunday because my 18th birthday party is on Saturday yay!!! Any way thanks to all who have stuck with me and I promise a new chapter soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay last chapter yay.

Hey Tommy,

I know looks can be deceiving

but I know I saw a light in you

As we walked we were talking

and I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window

I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold

Hey Tommy, boy you might have me believing

I don't always have to be alone.

[Chorus:]

'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself

Hey Tommy,

I've been holding back this feeling

So I've got some things to say to you

I seen it all so I thought but

I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name

It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change

Hey Tommy,

why are people always leaving

I think you and I should stay the same

[Chorus]

'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights

You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?

I'm waiting alone now

so come on and come out and pull me near

Shine, shine, shine

Hey Tommy

I could give you fifty reasons

why I should be the one you choose

All those other girls, well they're beautiful

but would they write a song for you

[Chorus x2]

'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself

'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

I can't help myself

Myself, can't help myself

I can't help myself.

Jude looked up at Tommy grinning finally she could sing a song about him to him and actually have him know who it was for. She loved him truly,

madly, deeply forever and she knew that wouldn't change not now, not ever.

Tommy grinned back.

"Is it you? You wrote that for me didn't you girl?" he asks coming to the realisation how had his dreams come true so fast in the last few weeks.

"Maybe that's for me to know?" she says smirking at him.

"And me to find out right?" he replies smirking back. "How do you suggest i do that huh?" he stands up and walks through the door to the sound

booth coming to a stop in front of Jude.

"I have a few ideas," she stands on her tip toes throwing her arms around Tommys neck and pulling his face down towards his for a kiss.

Just as their lips were about to meet the stuio door crashed open.

"I knew it!" Ben screamed hurtling himself through the door.

"Ben," Jude exclaims crap she forgot to talk to Ben and explain everything.

"Get the hell away from my Fiance you bastard!" Ben yells at Tommy Pointing his finger threateningly.

"Ben!" Jude exclaims again though this time in anger. "Look we need to talk okay?"

"About what Jude, about the fact that you've been seeing this guy behind my back even after i proposed. Your marrying me Jude so you want to explain

to me what the hell you're doing with him!" he screams his face bright red and the promenent vein in his forehead sticking out.

"Don't talk to her like that," Tommy exclaims.

"I'm not your fiance when will you get that through your thick head. I don't love you okay. You have done nothing to deserve my love or the love of

anyone. You can't even see what's right in front of your face. Paula she is in love with you and maybe you don't know it but everyone else including me can

see that you feel the exact same way about her."

"What are you talking about Jude i love you."

"You don't even know me maybe you think that you do, but i am not the girl you convinced yourself that i am. Tommy he knows who i am he gets me

he knows when i'm happy and when i'm sad and he knows how to make me feel better when i feel like the sun won't ever shine again. And he makes me laugh

and i feel whole when i'm with him. And thats what love is if you think about it you'll realise that you and Paula have that same thing." Jude says putting

everything she has into what she is saying feeling bad about hurting him but wanting him to know that its real and the truth.

"Ben," Paula says walking into the room. "Jude's right I've been in love with you for so long and i know you feel the same way all those days we would spend

together talking about our futures we always imagined that the other one would be a part of each of our futures but we never did anything because you thought

you owed it to Jude. We could be just as good with each other as Jude and Tommy are together." She has tears in her eyes and Ben looks at her with love.

"Ben you should have this back," Jude says walking over and putting the ring box in to his hand. Ben looks down at the box in his hand before making a

dicison.

"Your right all of you," he says surprising everyone by kneeling on one knee in front of Paula who has tears flowing from her eyes and a huge grin

over her face. "This was mean't for you the whole time..." Jude walked over to Tommy and grabbing his hand lead him out of the room. They had only gotten a few feet

away from the room when Tommy spun Jude around and brought her flush up against his chest.

"All the things you said in there i feel the same way. We complete each other. I love you so much Jude." He brings his face down to hers kisses her with

gentleness and intensity.

"You know what Tommy our life is going to be great and we're all going to be so blessed no matter what happens from here on out it will all

be okay because i know that you will be there the whole way holding my hand and sharing each and every step with me. I ove you too Tommy so much.

The End

Thank you for reading i know it took so long. Please Review. If i get enough reviews then i will write an epilogue and/or sequel. thanks.


End file.
